detectiveconanfandomcom-20200222-history
Natsu no Maboroshi
: performed by GARNET CROW from episode 205 until episode 218. Lyrics English Tracing the airplane clouds beyond the window Thinking about you, who I had a fight with today Hesitating at the smallest things, being very unstable and risky Wishing that I can call you right away and laugh together like we used to The happiness that is coming near brings along pain as it makes noises as it walks I'm near you when you are thinking deeply Summer's illusion, closing my eyes, I think about you first Holding on to the building feeling in the dream that will end someday The world is large, and there are many unknown things, I might even lose myself But I want to keep on living with you Hesitating is okay, but don't let go of my hand I was waiting for the strong offshore waves Being broken up and swept away Searching for the same thing in the ever-changing world Summer's illusion, just by thinking, I feel warm in the middle of this miracle Holding on to the feeling that cannot reach you as I wish will overflow Why do I feel more far and insecure when we are closer The greed that passed the distance is overflowing I think about your warmth in my room alone Whatever day, closing my eyes, I think about you Holding on to the building feeling in the dream that will end someday I won't forget...I was standing by you in the disappearing illusion The sun's rays are swaying as the summer ends In the waiting waves in the palm like the bottom of the sea I like a dream, I'm calling out to you Rōmaji Heya no mado no mukou ni hikouki kumo o nazotte Kyou kenkashita kimi no koto bakari kangaeteta Sasai na koto de tomadotte fuantei de muboubi na Ano koro no you ni sugu ni denwashite warai aetara ii no ni ne Chikazuite kuru shifuku no toki wa itami o tomonai nagara ashi oto o tateru Kangae sugite fukami ni HAMA ru kimi no soba ni iru no ni Natsu no maboroshi hitomi tojite ichiban saisho ni kimi o omoidasu yo Itsuka owaru hakanai yume ni tada komiageru kimochi daita Sekai wa hiroku shiranai koto afuretete jibun sae miushinai sou Dakedo kimi to ikite yukitai kara Tomadoi nagara demo ii tsunaida te o hanasanaide ne Tsuyoi OFUSHOA nami o matteta Chuuto hanpa ni hanareta nagasarete yuku yo Shinkashite iku sekai no naka de onaji mono o motomete Natsu no maboroshi omou dake de mune ga atsuku nareta kiseki no tochuu Negau dake ja todoka nukurai kobore ochisou na kimochi daita Doushite futari chika zuku hodo tooku kanjite fuan ni naru n darou KYORI o koeta yokubou ga afurete Hitori heya no naka de kimi no nukumori omou Donna hi ni mo hitomi tojite ichiban saisho ni kimi o omoidasu yo Itsuka owaru hakanai yume ni tada komiageru kimochi daita Wasurenai kara kieyuku maboroshi ni kimi to narande ita ne Natsu no owari hizashi ga yureteru Umi no soko no youna te no hira no naka no machi nami I LIKE A DREAM I'M CALLING OUT TO YOU Kanji 部屋の窓の向こうに　飛行機雲を 　なぞって 今日ケンカした君の事ばかり　考えてた 些細な事で戸惑って　不安定で無防備な あの頃のように すぐに電話して　笑い合えたらいいのにね 近づいて来る　至福の時は　痛みを伴いながら足音をたてる 考えすぎて深みにハマる　君の傍にいるのに 夏の幻　瞳閉じて一番最初に君を思い出すよ いつか終わる儚い生命に　ただ　こみあげる気持ち抱いた 世界は広く　知らない事溢れてて　自分さえ見失いそう だけど君と生きてゆきたいから とまどいながらでもいい　つないだ手を離さないでね 強いオフショア　波を待ってた 中途半端に離れて 流されてゆくよ 進化していく時代の中で　同じものを求めて 夏の幻　想うだけで胸が熱くなれた奇跡の途中 願うだけじゃ届かぬくらい　こぼれ落ちそうな気持ち抱いた どうして二人　近づく程　遠く感じて不安になるんだろう キョリを超えた欲望があふれて 一人　部屋のなかで　君の温もり想う どんな日にも　瞳閉じて　一番最初に君を思い出すよ いつか終わる儚い生命に　ただ　こみあげる気持ち抱いた 忘れないから…消えゆく命に　君と並んでいたね 夏の終わり陽射しがゆれてる 海の底のような手のひらの中の街並 I like a dream　I'm calling out to you Category:Ending Themes